Baked bread and rolls including brown and serve products, have relied on microbiological inhibitors such as those derived from proprionic acid and sorbic acid to enhance shelf life. Microbiological inhibitors are objectionable because many consumers are resistant to purchasing products containing them. In addition, it has been found that the use of microbiological inhibitors results in a substantial loss of the characteristic and highly desirable attributes of flavor and texture found in these breads. Brown and serve beads is highly susceptible to microbiological spoilage. Mold growth is of special concern since the product will display mold growth within such a short period of time after baking, that normal commercial distribution cannot be achieved, without the use of microbiological inhibitors. Also, large scale distribution of french bread has been thwarted because of the degree to which the product quality suffers when microbiological inhibitors were added in quantities previously thought necessary to extend shelf life for commercial distribution.